Twinkle, Twinkle
by Jazzie-mi
Summary: Mistakes. Mistakes. They led them to die, clutching the hand of the boy the young girl loved - under the stars and ascended to Heaven.    masaomi kida x saki mikajima    angst, blood, fluff


【 we lie beneath the stars at night, 】

Twinkle, Twinkle © JazzieMi

City lights made it hard to see them at night. Pretending to see them was the only way to _actually_ view them. You would have to try and remember how beautiful the milky twilight was, trying to push passed that blocked passage in your mind - since you have not seen the real stars in a long, long time.

On the roof of a building you did not know the name of, your limb body spread out as far as your limbs could reach - stretching out every muscle to it's full capacity and tried to soak in the black, empty sky and the hidden starlight in the mass of black.

One might call you crazy, while another called you a trivial dreamer. You thought you were an admirer of beauty. And the stars were beautiful, thus admirable.

Another thing you had like to admire was one boy by the name of Masaomi Kida. You would not say it was a love, though rather a crush; a small, miniscule type of love. You had always thought Masaomi Kida was the brightest of all the stars that shot into your world. It was hardly expected, but completely predictable - that you would like him, of all the boys at school.

His reputation was not exactly clean. He was the leader of a very large gang when he was in middle school - you learned this from a close, personal friend of yours - and he was well known for not being faithful to girls, as in he was the biggest flirt. You had watched him work his stuff a few times when you were with Mikado Ryugamine and Anri Sonohara, he would always end up un-successful in his ventures of capturing a woman's heart.

He certainly had no trouble with you.

A familiar body lay beside you. A boy with blonde hair, and his eyes barely open - blood just beginning to dry against his locks and his pale skin. His golden eyes found the profile of the right side of you face, seeing how your gaze never left the sky. This boy felt the need to tell you something, but his chapped lips would not part for him.

"_Masaomi,_"

you spoke before he could attempt to himself. You felt the need to apologize, though not exactly knowing why. He held his eyes on your profile, waiting for you to continue.

"you're beautiful, you know?"

this was amusing to you, the way you said this, so you laughed in site of yourself.

"I mean, you're always so kind to me. I don't understand how you could just forget about me."

you felt hurt.

"But,"

his voice cracked when he uttered the single syllable.

Streams of silver tears slipped down your red-stained cheeks. Gashes that were slowly healing down your chest began to open themselves again as small jerks of sobs shook your feeble body.

"So here we are, Masaomi, about to die. Do you have anything to say to me?"

you tried your best to bite back the sobs. You didn't want to die, you didn't want to leave Masaomi, or the stars. Lying in a pool of red, the boy of gold hair reached his arm to you with all the strength he could muster and pulled your bloody form closer - his hand clutched yours.

"It's not your fault."

his smile was pained, aching. He knew you thought that the ambush by Horada and the Yellow Scarves was your fault - that was the reason behind them being on the roof, soaking in their own blood. You had told no one of your location besides one other person.

"It is my fault,"

you said.

"it's all my fucking fault we're going to die."

you roll over and face Masaomi on your side, your grief-stricken face bloodied and twisted in anguish.

"I don't want to say goodbye to the stars."

you grip the stained fabric of his shirt, desperately. And then a kiss is placed to your forehead.

"_Then don't._"

he whispered.

And then your honey gold eyes slid shut.

Ruby red puddles grew as you both slowly breathed your last breath.

Not many know what his last words were; the only people around to hear are long gone. Lovers immortalized in the stars.

_'I love you.' _

.

.

.

【 holding to each other tight. 】

the naked and famous © "young blood"


End file.
